Battling the Chaos
by Food-for-Mind
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly find yourself suck in a PC-game and there's absolutely no escape button? Three friends found themselves trapped in Warcraft III and they have no choice but try to survive, hoping that they will make it to the very end.


_Note; Here you go, my very first fanfiction. I'm a bit nerves about posting it. My friend, Phoenix __Bright and I are writing a fanfiction about __**The Warcraft III**__ game. I'm writing about the first part __**Reign of Chaos**__ while she concentrates around __**The Frozen Throne.**__ Her Warcraft fanfiction goes under the name __The Prophecy.__ Enjoy!!!_

xxxxx

Rain of fire fell down from the skies, destroying and scourge everything in its path. On the grounds a battle was raging, orcs and humans were fighting viciously and slaughtering each other. On and around the battlefield there were flames of fire. The stench of blood, death and burned flesh filled the air.

On a hilltop some distance away stood a silent figure, watching how the two races trying to defeat the other party, while many perished by axes, swords, arrows and fire. The lone figure turned away from the battle. He was wearing a red cloak with black raven feathers sown to it. In his hand, he held a crocked staff, which was also decorated with raven feathers. The face was hidden in the shadows of the red hood.

"Hear me now, the legions of fire are coming and will destroy everything in its path. All the free people must unite and fight against the legions. Or Azoroth will perish. It's up to you, Fediline and your companions to make sure that the free people will unite and fight the legions of fire, so Azoroth can be saved. Your companions and you must save Azoroth, Fediline, Fediline….''

"Fediline, Fediline, FEDY, wake up, come on. Wake-up now, Fedy.." a voice said. Fediline wrenched her eyes open and saw two faces hovering above her, looking anxious and worried. She recognized the faces; they were Liz's and Chris's, two schoolmates of her.

"Dear Lord and good heavens, she's coming back" Liz sighted.

"How ironic that you, above all people would say that, demon child" mumbled Chris. This was an old running joke. Once a very religious girl proclaimed that Liz was a devil's child, all because Liz was very interested in occults and religions from the past. Since that day people would call Liz for the joke demon child.

"Hey, don't blame me; it's not my fault that we are stuck at this place!"

"Well, it is your game, which went screwed up, not mine. Damn, I've played this game awhile ago, and it never brought me any problems. And the moment we checked your game out, it…"

"Okay people stop the fighting and tell me WTF happened. Please don't talk too loud because my head hurts like hell."

After saying this Fediline rubbed her head. By the feeling of it, there was no bumps or wounds, but why does it is ache as if someone hit her with a giant hammer?

Chris looked more worried and asked: "Fedy, don't you remember anything before you woke up?"

Fediline closed her eyes. Everything was foggy, slowly she began to remember.

xxxxxx

She went with Chris to Liz's house, because Liz had some problems with a game: _**Warcraft III, Reign of Chaos**_. Chris knew the game already, so he told Liz he might be able to help her and Fediline just tagged along, she had nothing to do anyways and she was also curious about the game.

"What's wrong with this darn game of yours?!! It's like your computer don't want to install it, besides it doesn't look original to me." groaned Chris while clicking on the setup icon and the error sign appeared on the computer-screen for millionth time.

"I've gotten it from a cousin from Holland. He told me a strange dude gave it to him and assured him it was a game he will never forget. My cousin passed it on to me, telling me that the dude was hundred percent right and I MUST play it."

"Hmpf, indeed 'a game you never forget', cuz it's NOW really getting on my NERVERS!!!"

Cursing Chris proceeded on the computer, getting more and more annoyed (or should we say frustrated and angry), while Liz looking very sharp and closely at Chris; as if she was afraid that he will attack the computer and crouch the CD-out of pure frustration.

Fedy chuckled. It looked like Chris wouldn't be able to install the game, but he would prefer jump of a bridge than admit it. Boys and egos, they were all the same.

She picked up the CD-case, examining the cover. It was white with Warcraft III handwritten on it. The handwriting was elegant and neat, absolutely not Liz's, for hers was small and cramped. The handwriting kind of reminded her of the old times when people used quills and parchment to write their letters.

When Fedy opened the case, the paper flew out of the case and landed gently on the floor. Bowing forward, Fedy picked up the paper, noticing that it was folded in two. She folded it out. There was something else written on the paper.

Whispering the words she read: "'I _**swear thee on my hart and soul, I shall follow this quest to the end'**_."

"Hey, Liz, look at this", said Fediline, tugging at Liz's sleeve to get her attention.

Liz turned around and took the paper Fediline handed to her. Nodding her head at Chris, "Watch him, I think he is going to explode and destroy everything what's near to him"

"I heard that."

Liz shrugged her shoulders and looked at the piece of paper.

"'_**I swear thee on my hart and soul, I shall follow this quest to the end'**_, what is that suppose to mean?"

"This time I didn't catch that. What did you guys say?" Fuming Chris looked up from the screen; with a face that even the possessed girl from 'Exorcist' can not compete.

"Here, read this and while you at it, get up off your ass. Let ME try to get this thing going and no, do not protest." Liz pushed Chris out of the chair, giving him the paper. Chris grumbled something that Fediline and Liz couldn't hear and probably don't want to hear either.

Frowning Chris said: "_**'I swear thee on my hart and soul, I shall follow this quest to the end'**_…. What the hell is that?!! Where did you get this?"

Before Fediline could reply, Liz yelled: "I did it, I've installed it!"

"WHAT??!!"

Fediline and Chris both looked at the screen and saw a sign saying 'installation Warcraft III, Reign of Chaos complete'.

"How is that possible?! I was like a whole hour trying to install that thing and you just sat there for ten seconds and suddenly it's installed? Can I hit your computer?"

"No way and besides you will just destroy your one hour hard work" Liz grinned. "Now I can finally see why my cousin is so crazy about this game."

Liz grabbed the mouse and clicked on the game icon. For a couple of seconds nothing happened and then the screen turned black. A message-box appeared saying: "Warriors, prepare for battle". After that the computer made a humming sound, which grew louder and louder by the second. All tree of them looked very worried at the screen.

"What the ….? That never happened with my Warcraft-game. I think there is something wrong with your game, Liz."

Suddenly everything turned pitch-black.

xxxxxx

_Please if you see mistakes or what so ever, comment me and I'll try to fix it. If someone wants to be my Beta-reader, you are welcome to pm me_.


End file.
